cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Naschy
Paul Naschy (1934 - 2009) a.k.a. Jacinto Molina or many other pseudonyms Screenwriter/director Film Deaths: *''Werewolf Shadow'' (La Noche de Walpurgis; The Werewolf vs the Vmapire Women) (1971) [Waldemar Daninsky a.k.a. the Wolfman]: Stabbed to death with a silver crucifix by Gaby Fuchs while he’s in his werewolf form, he returns to his human form as he dies. (Note: although Paul played the werewolf character “Waldemar Daninsky” in numerous films, there is seldom any attempt to explain his return from one movie to the next; for all intents and purposes, they can be considered completely separate deaths and not “resurrections” of the previous ones. I assume he dies in most if not all of his werewolf movies, but I’ve only listed the ones I’ve heard about for certain.) (Thanks to Johan) *''Count Dracula’s Great Love'' (El Gran amor de conde Dracula) (1972) [Dr. Wendell Marlow a,k,a, Count Dracula]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with a wooden stake. *''Dr. Jekyll vs. the Werewolf'' (Dr Jekyll y el Hombre Lobo; Dr. Jekyll vs the Wolfman) (1973) [Waldemar Daninsky/Mr. Hyde]: Playing a dual role, “Waldemar” is shot in the back with a silver bullet by the mortally-wounded Shirley Corrigan while he’s in his werewolf form; he returns to his human form as he dies. (Thanks to Johan) *''Curse of the Devil'' (El Retorno de Walpurgis; The Black Harvest of Countess Dracula; Return of the Werewolf) (1973) [Waldemar Daninsky/Iruneus Daninsky]: Playing a dual role, “Waldemar” is stabbed to death with a silver crucifix by Fabiola Falcon while he’s in his werewolf form, again he returns to his human form as he dies. (Thanks to Johan) *''Vengeance of the Zombies (La rebelion de las meurtas) (1973)'' [Krisna / Kantaka / Satan]: Playing triple roles 'Krisna' is killed by the female zombies when he defies his brother's (Kantaka) command to kill Romy. 'Kantaka' is fatally stabbed in the back by by Maria Kosty for using his voodoo powers for his own personal acts of revenge. 'Satan' of course survives the movie. *''Horror Rises from the Tomb'' (El Espanto surge de la tumba) (1973) [Aleric du Marnac/Hugo du Marnac/Armand du Marnac]: Playing a triple role, “Aleric” is decapitated with a sword after “Armand" orders his execution in the 15th-century prologue sequence. “Armand” dies of unspecified causes in the interim between the prologue and the 20th-century portion of the story. “Aleric” is brought back to life by a black magic ritual after his skull is reunited with his skeleton and dies once again when Emma Cohen places a crucifix on his forehead, undoing the spell and causing his head to fall off (his body then bursts into flames) “Hugo” is shot to death with a shotgun by the possessed Victor Alcazar. (Thanks to Johan) *''Blue Eyes of the Broken Doll'' (Los Ojos azules de la muneca rota; House of Psychotic Women) (1974) [Gilles]: Shot repeatedly by police when he opens fire on them after getting his foot caught in a bear trap. (Thanks to Johan) *''Human Beasts'' (El Carnaval de las bestias; The Beasts’ Carnival; Cannibal Killers) (1980) [Bruno Rivera]: Throat slit by Lautaro Murua while Paul is strapped to a table. *''Panic Beats'' (Latidos de Panico; Cries of Terror; Frantic Heartbeat) (1983) [Paul/Aleric du Marnac]: Electrocuted when his mistress throws a radio into his bathtub. (Thanks to Alan) *''Howl of the Devil'' (El aullido del diablo) (1987) [Hector Doriani/ Alex Doriani/etc.]: Plaing a dual role as brothers (as well as all the roles played by the characters within the film), one brother is stabbed to death (along with Caroline Munro) by his son (Sergio Molina) after Sergio catches Paul and Caroline in bed together. (Thanks to Alan) *''Tomb of the Werewolf'' (2003) [Waldemar Daninsky]: Stabbed in the chest with a silver crucifix by a monk (while Paul is in his werewolf form) in a flashback sequence to several centuries ago; he is later brought back to life when Michelle Bauer manipulates Jay Richardson into removing the crucifix from Paul’s skeleton. He dies once again when Stephanie Bentley stabs him in the chest with the crucifix (again, while he’s in his werewolf form); he returns to his human form as he dies, then turns into a skeleton and bursts into flames. *''Rojo Sangre'' (Red Blood) (2004) [Pablo Thevenet]: Shot to death by a police detective, he is seen as a spirit accepting an acting award in Hell afterwards. (Thanks to Alan) Noteworthy Connections * Father of Sergio Molina Gallery Paulnaschy.jpg|Paul Naschy in Count Dracula's Great Love Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Spanish actors and actresses Category:1934 Births Category:2009 Deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by Bear trap Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Cancer victims Category:Dracula Cast Members